Valuable sources of data about diseases under the purview of NIDDK exist in various surveys that are in public domain, such as those conducted by the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS), data collected by the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS), the Agency for Health Care Research and Quality (AHRQ), and other government programs. Although these programs publish general reports based on their surveys, their resources are insufficient to analyze the numerous data collected through these surveys or to develop the detailed and unique analyses required to satisfy the information needs of the NIDDK and their constituency. The NIDDK Epidemiology Committee scientists utilize data sets developed by individual researchers outside of the Federal government are made available to NIDDK scientists for collaborative analysis.